Stalking Bunnies
by Rieki
Summary: Into the Dark: The battle was won, but the war far from over. Voldemort was defeated but now his death eaters were attacking, the muggles were realiating and the world was ending. There was only one choice left to Ron and Harry. The Veil.
1. Introducing the Bunnies

The stalking bunnies!

Here is where all my snippets of stories that might never grow to fruition will be posted. I've seen a few of these around and think they're a marvelous idea! I want to share these little parts of stories, so much so that sometimes I start a story around them but lose steam.. So it might be safer to post the snippet and then if I feel like it come back and write the entire story.

I hope you enjoy them and would appreciate any reviews! The summary of this will change with each uploaded part.

Thanks,

Rieki


	2. Into the Dark RWHP

Into the Dark

The world was burning, and there was no escape from it, at least none that many knew about it, and of those people who were left in it, well it was probably for the best.

They had lost, despite their best efforts. Oh, they had defeated Voldemort, Harry sacrificing his own life, and then coming back expecting to win and for, while not a eutopia, at least a more peaceful life.

Wrong. They had won the battle, but not the war. The death eaters had rallied after the death of their master, desperatioin feuling them. The world knew their faces, knew their families. They had no hope for leniency. After all they had fooled the wizarding world once, they could not do so again.

It had become a more violent war, with outright attacks, no subtelty, just death and destruction. The aurors could not be everywhere and people were living in fear. The muggles, especially, had suffered the most. Until they had become tired of it and began hunting wizards of their own. This time they did not resort to burning witches and wizards at the stake.

Two wizards stood in front of a archway, it's veil fluttering in a nonexistent wind.

"Are you sure about this?" the shorter asked, eyes flickering up to his tall companion.

"Yeah, I guess. You know we'll never survive this."

The other laughed, "Nonsense, you only say that because no one ever has."

Ron looked at him as if he were crazy and Harry resisted the urge to sigh. Hermione would have got the reference. The thought of her made his eyes and throat burn. It had been her research into the workings of the veil, that had brought upon the theory that it was not a link to death, but instead to alternate worlds with countless possibilities.

Many thought it was a passage to death, and so none willing walked through it. On the other hand for those who stayed on the other side, it was the death of the one who walked through for they would never see them again.

"There is no hope in this world anylonger," she had said, her eyes pained, "we know what needs to be done now. We can at least try to change someone else's universe for the better." So they had planned to leave a week later, after gathering all that they would need.

Hermione had been brought down by a muggle the following tuesday after she had saved a child from a bit of scaffolding falling upon her with her magic.

They had mourned her, still mourned her, they often found themselves turning to look at her, to hear her answer some question they had already voiced. For a while they had thought not to go and had delayed their plans. Until they found something to live for. Each other.

It had started slowly. They had always been close, but that closeness morphed into something new, scary, and wonderful. It was happiness in a world that was slowly leaching any of it away. And one night after a few too many shots of firewhisky they found themselves in bed the next morning. And oddly it had not been awkward. Ron had run his hand up and down Harry's back, his head resting upon his arm as he stared at the cieling "So, I guess we're going, huh?" he had asked. And that had been it.

Now they stood on the cusp of a new life if they were only brave enough to take the chance.

Harry had not been sorted into Gryffindor for nothing, and he reached out and grasped Ron's hand as they heard the sound of running footsteps behind them. They stared into each other's eyes as they stepped into the void, the sound of an explosion following close behind, but far enough, that Harry and Ron knew, they would indeed survive this. And wherever they ended up they would survive it together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you recognized the quote. It's from Princess Bride which I was watching the other night, and for some reason this was spawned by it. It could become a full fledged story with Ron and Harry adapting to a new world and finding their purpose and peace within it, but as stated this is a place for my little plot ideas.


End file.
